Ziam
by Deviantshadows
Summary: Zayn expresses his feelings towards one of the band mates and ends up together with him.
1. Morning!

I groaned as my alarm clock started to go off. "7:30 AM," I mumbled. Raising myself from the bed, I began to stretch. "Why does it have to be so early already? well might as well go downstairs and get some coffee." I slowly get to my feet and heads towards my door. Heading downstairs, he can hear harry and louis having sex in their bedroom. "hey you guys. keep it down in there. im going to go downstairs and make coffee so if you want some i suggest you come and get it." i yell through the door. suddenly the noise stops. i grin and start walking again. a couple seconds later im in the kitchen making coffee. four pairs of feet come pounding down the stairs. Liam and louis try to show each other up by jumping as many stairs as they could. as always louis wins the battle after jumping 20 stairs. "Mmmmm smells delicious Zayn." Niall says licking his lips. "Ya your a pretty good cook Zayn." Louis says trying to smother the cook with compliments. "Not uh, his coffee is legendary. its the best. nothing can compare to his amazingly delicious coffee." Harry pipes in. "shut up both of you. i know both of you are trying to smother me in compliments since i caught you and harry having sex." i say rolling my eyes. Harry and Louis start blushing and upon Niall hearing this, he spits out his coffee that he just grabbed from the container. "you caught them doing what Zayn?" Niall asks sheepishly. "i. caught. harry. and. louis. having. SEX. in. their. bedroom. comprende?" i say trying to keep a straight face. niall just simply nods and goes back to sipping his coffee. theres about a 10 minute awkward silence between the five men until louis speaks up. "Alrighty mates. who's ready for the best day of your lives?" theres a couple of groans from the men as they all forgot about today. "please no one tell me they forgot my birthday which is today!" louis says pouting his lip. "sorry louis. i would have remembered but i had other things on my mind and well... i blame you for making me forget." harry says moving his gaze away from louis'. "im sorry to mate. i have been so busy with college that i have forgotton about your birthday. but here is a present from each of us." niall says grinning as he hands louis a brand new e-box 360. "alright alright. no more apologize. i forgive you all. now lets gets this show on the road. and zayn?" louis says turning towards me, "try not to forget the alcohol this time. last year you forgot and we couldnt get drunk and wasted. you were to busy to go back home and get it." louis says glaring at me. "alrighty louis. its your twenty fourth birthday. what do u want to do today?" i ask pulling Mikes Hard Lemonade out of the fridge and handing one to louis who opened it in one quick movement. "Drink, party, get wasted, drink some more, and maybe play spin the bottle." louis answers. "sounds good to me!" niall yells high fiving louis. "so harry, what did you give louis for his twenty fourth birthday?" liam asks. "birthday sex." he responds quickly turning red from embarrassment. louis starts blushing too and and replies, "and it was good sex too. the best i ever had. thanks babe." he winks at harry and thinking about what amazing sex they just had was. liams phone starts to ring and he answers it. "hello?" "liam its your mother." "hey mom, give me a second." he takes the phone off his ears and says, "ille be back in a bit." louis nods ushering him to leave. "sooooooooooo Zayn who do you like? there has got to be at least one boy or girl in this world you have the hots for." niall says winking. "ummmmmmmm no actually theres not. i have the hots for no one." i say looking away from the others. its now been about three months since i came out to the boys that im bi. first everyone was shocked, then shortly afterwords they accepted me for who i am and each gave me hugs. i havent had the hots for anybody yet. no one would constantly pop into my head. well except for liam. his soft, warm brown eyes, his gorgeous freckles, his adorable smile, and above all that amazing sexy ass of his.


	2. Coming Clean

"God, if he keeps hanging out with me I might just end up fucking him in that nice ass of his." I say covering my mouth as I realized I spoke my thought out loud. I look at the others to see their responses.

Liam's eyes widen and he says, "So there really is someone out there in this world that you have the hots for. You need to tell us who it is so that we can get you guys together if its somebody that we know. It is someone we know right?"

I laugh and say, "I would sure hope you know him. If you didnt then we have got a major problem on our hands."

"OK lets get down to business. So we have figured it out that its a man. Whats his name start with?" Niall asks.

"If I tell you that you guys would figure it out in a heartbeat and then it wouldnt be a secret. And if it becomes known throughout the band who it is, it might create a very bad awkward silence between us and i dont think you would want that to happen. So I will not tell you who it is. You guys can keep guessing for eternity but Ill never come clean." I say catching my breathe after my long speech.

Louis starts thinking really hard and then comes to a realization. "Zayn, could this person be in this very room with us?" He asks scared to know the answer. Upon hearing his statement I freeze and nervously try to conceal my emotion.

"No... he is not..." I say.

"I know your lying Zayn. I see it in your face. Come clean with us and tell us who it is and we swear we wont condemn you for liking him. He wont be mad but im sure he will be surprised. I for one am extremely curious as to which one of us four are it." Liam says looking at me. I take a deep breathe realizing I just lost this one because of my big mouth and I have to tell them who it is. Damn my big mouth.

"Since I lost this round I guess I have to tell you guys. But just a warning, it wont come as a shock to three of you but the man may faint or pass out." Louis, Niall, Harry, and Liam all nod their heads in agreement some excitement and fear running through their minds. "Its not Harry or Louis. And its not Niall. that leaves one man left." I say preparing myself for everything.

"Oh shit," Liam says, "He likes ME!" I hear this and turn my back to him preparing myself to leave and go towards my room.

"I knew I should not have said anything. He hates me now and doesn't like me back. I should not have said anything. I'm sorry I caused you so much discomfort Liam." I say sobbing uncontrollably. Liam comes to my defense and shoves every one out the door.


	3. Together

**"**Zayn please dont cry. I am not mad at you. I hate seeing you cry." Liam says putting his arms around me pulling me close.

"But Liam Im in love with you. Doesnt that hurt you at all?" I say looking into his warm brown eyes.

He laughs slightly and replies, "Zayn baby, I would never get mad at you. Truth be told the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. I have just been hiding the fact that I love you."

I smile and lean forward tilting my head to the right. He sees what Im doing and copies me. Our lips touch and theres sparks going off. I try to pull off but Liam sensing my movement deepens the kiss. Something wet touches my lips. His tongue is practically begging for entrance into my mouth. I smile into the kiss and allow him entry. Our tongues fight for dominance against each other. A moan escapes my mouth. He takes this as a sign to take it further. His hands start rubbing me all over squeezing whatever part he touches. I moan a little louder and lean backwards.

"God Zayn you have no idea how long I have waited to do this to you. Im so horny and I need a release. Give me that release baby." Liam says panting and begging me to touch him. I smile, grab his member and pull him on top. I rub him really hard and make him moan.

All of a sudden theres a knock on the door. "Hey uh guys, whats going on in there? We are all worried about you guys. Please tell me whats going on." Louis says opening the door. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE? LAST I LOOKED ZAYN WAS CRYING AND LIAM YOU WERE GOING TO TALK TO HIM. NOW HERE I AM A HALF AN HOUR LATER AND LIAMS ON TOP OF ZAYN AND ZAYN IS SQUEEZING YOUR DICK." Louis yells. Harry and Niall come running when they hear Louis yelling.

"Louis why are you yelling? what happened?" Harry says concerned.

"That is what I would like to find out. I opened the door and I saw Liam on top of Zayn. They were making out too." Louis replies looking directly at me and Liam who were still in the same position as before.

"Relax guys. Me and Zayn worked things out. I told him I loved him and then we kissed. And so what if I was on top? You and Harry do it all the time so dont yell at us for that." Liam says smirking.

Harry goes to say something but stops himself. "So I take it you and Liam are together Zayn?" Niall asks. "Yes, yes we are." I say wrapping my arms around my new boyfriend.

"And if any one does not like that fact that we are together then fucking deal with it you got it?" Liam says glaring at Louis, Harry, and Niall.

"We dont mind that fact." they all say at the same time. "Good now lets go eat dinner." I say standing up and grabbing Liams hand. We turn out the bedroom lights and go to the kitchen.


End file.
